Devil Elsa
by El Legendario
Summary: Nacio siendo fría como el hielo. No era de esperarse de alguien con poderes de ese tipo. Su vida ha sido gloriosa y llena de muerte, que ha traído como resultado que se convirtiera en la mujer mas poderosa del mundo.Quien podría hacerle daño?


**Esto es un One-Shoot que tenía pensado desde hace mucho. Les advierto que la Elsa que verán aquí no está corrompida y nada de eso, nació siendo de esa manera y verán que es muy diferente a la que conocemos. No sé si Madame Purple quiera tomarla como la Devil Elsa que aparezca en su capítulo, de hecho leí por ahí que muchos les traumo Devil Birgit de "La Heredera del poder".**

 **Por lo que les informo que si no se quieres volver a traumar, no lean la historia. No verán tantos momentos traumáticos, si fuera así lo hubiera colocado en M, solo lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Miraba su habitación con orgullo y felicidad, le daba gusto estar sola y pasar momentos íntimos sin que nadie la interrumpiera, solo quería pasar tiempo con ella y nada más con ella. De vez en cuando le gustaba llamar a alguien solo para gozar de su tortura. Paso su mano sobre su cabellera rubia blanquecina. Su peinado estaba desacomodado, frunció el ceño no le gustaba para nada tener su hermoso pelo de esa manera. Se paró de su cama para luego tomar un cepillo. Se sentó frente al espejo para empezar arreglarlo.

Se miró y no evito quedarse cautivada por lo hermosa que era. Una mujer de 35 años seria tomada como casi una anciana. En el caso de ella su cabello ayudaba a que no se notaran alguna cana. No podía considerarse una mujer piadosa, ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa patética palabra. ¿Piadosa ella?, Por favor, nunca tuvo piedad con nadie y su propia familia lo sabía. Bueno si los muertos supieran algo de los vivos, seguro su padre ya hubiera aparecido como fantasma y la hubiera regañado.

-Soy toda una demonio ¿No madre?, sin tan solo me vieras ahora-Se rio de manera maligna para luego quitarse su pijama e irse a bañar. A sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo le provocaba placer. Toco su hermoso cuerpo, no había cambiado para nada desde los 21. Aun así no evitaba sentirse vieja, nunca tuvo hijos y eso era lo mejor. Odiaba a cada niño existente en su reino a tal punto que tuvo que mandar a liquidar a aquellas familias que tuvieran más de uno.

-¿Por qué le gusta tanto procrear? Las mujeres de ahora se dejan guiar más por sus hormonas que por su cerebro- Agradecía que algunos de sus conyugues no la embarazara, sino sufriría una muerte inmediata.- Tener hijos es un problema, ¿Quién quiere verse gorda?, solo aquellas locas que desean criar a un mocoso- Salió del baño y se puso su sexy ropa interior. No quería tener hijos pero aun así las necesidades de una mujer se deben cumplir.

Se hizo uno de sus vestidos de nieve, para luego verse en el espejo, su vestido era divino, de color negro con detalles en azul. Su color favorito era el azul, pero cierta forma en negro le daba un toque aún mejor. Desde pequeña su padre quería colocarle un vestido azul, incluso quería el color en su pijama. Ella pataleo y le hizo sus típicas rabietas. Y termino haciendo sus trajes de color negro con azul.

-Ay padre, ustedes dos eran un caso perdido, no entiendo porque no me dejaron ser como soy-Hizo unos pocos arreglos a su cabello. Al principio usaba el estilo de su madre pero después lo cambio por una más a su estilo. Con una sola cola con toques de hielo que le bajaba por el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Su majestad, ya están los preparativos para la siguiente invasión ¿Ya está lista?-La voz de Kai se escuchaba algo nerviosa y ¿Por qué no lo estaría?, le dejo bien claro que un mínimo error y su cabeza formaría parte de su colección.- Debiera salir, sus generales los esperan-

-¡Ya cállate Kai, saldré cuando se me de mi regalada gana!-Elsa rodo los ojos para seguir arreglando su cabello- ¡Ellos pueden esperar sino que se vayan! ¿Cómo si fueran tan importantes?-

-S … Si su majestad- Sintió unos pasos apresurados. Kai había huido. Desde pequeña había sido un fiel trabajador a su padre. Claro que todo cambio cuando un día misteriosamente su querido padre murió en su cama junto a su esposa. Se terminó arreglar algunos detalles. Para luego salir de su habitación. Recorrió los pasillos con elegancia, mediando sus caderas de tal manera que algunos de sus guardias se le quedaba mirando.

-Espero que puedan hacer bien su trabajo si se la pasan viendo mi trasero-Alzo la voz haciendo que los guardias que la miraban se quedaran helados del miedo. Dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.- No se preocupen me gusta que admiren mi belleza, pero de todas maneras para que no se les olvide-Elsa movió su mano y una estacada de hielo atravesó el pecho de unos de sus guardias. Su cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo con el objeto helado aun en el lugar.

Esto hizo sudar a los restantes, una de las cosas que debían evitar era hacer enojar a su reina.

-Llévense a esa cosa antes que empiece a oler mal, y para la próxima recuerden, que por uno pagan todos-Se fue del lugar siguiendo con sus movimientos provocativos. Mientras que los guardias recogían el cuerpo de su compañero con tristeza. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, y de todas maneras lo mato. Habían caído en un infierno desde hace años.

Mas adelante se encontró con un grupo de criadas, que por solo necesitar mano de obra las contrato. Pudo notar a una pequeña niña que estaba sostenida de la mano de su madre. Se paró frente a la mujer y clavo los ojos en la pequeña. Esta poseía un cabello negro amarrado de la forma tradicional de su reino. Tenía un hermoso vestido amarillo con blanco. Algo muy llamativo y demasiado tierno, mucho para su gusto. Se agacho y noto que la pequeña ocultaba algo en su espalda. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, la niña la miraba de una forma desafiante.

-¿Me ocultas algo pequeña mocosa? ¿A tu reina? ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? ¡Enséñame!-Elsa le extendió la mano, pero la niña le saco la lengua, haciendo que sintiera una tremenda ira. Las demás criadas miraron la escena con horror. La madre de la niña comenzó a temblar mientras la reina comenzaba a levantarse. La temperatura del pasillo empezó a bajar. La mujer trago saliva.

-Su majestad le pido disculpa por mi hija apenas tiene 5 años pero le juro que no volverá.. ¡Agh!-Las otras mujeres miraron con espanto como su compañera era atravesada por la mano echa de hielo de la reina. Fue tal el ataque que su brazo atravesó su espalda. La mujer cayó al suelo cuando Elsa saco su brazo. Su habilidad de hacer su cuerpo de hielo lo aprendió hace mucho.

-¡Escuchen bien grupo de inadaptadas, dejé que mis súbditos tuvieran por lo menos un hijo, pero es una falta de respeto que lo críen tan mal!-Miro con ira a la niña que veía el cuerpo de su madre sin moverse. Pobre, le había causado un trauma. Noto la pequeña muñeca que tenía en su mano, se inclinó para quitársela. Una muñeca muy fea- Mírame niña, será mejor que lo hagas, no soy muy paciente, en especial con niños maleducados como tú-

La pequeña la miro mientras sus ojos empezaban a llorar. A Elsa le gusto. Traumar a un niño era muy divertido.

-Vez lo que paso por ser desobediente, te dejare vivir solo porque me recuerdas a mi hermana. Así que lárgate antes que me arrepienta-La niña salió corriendo, lo más que podía. La reina noto como la pequeña movía sus pequeñas piernitas, le parecía tan patético.- Estaré reunida con mis generales en la sala de tácticas, así que hagan su trabajo antes que termine, ¿Entendido?-Todas las sirvientas asintieron sin decir nada y se retiraron a cumplir sus respectivas labores. Dejando el cuerpo de su compañera tirado como una basura.

No tardaron en llegar algunos guardias para llevársela. Bufo sobre su lentitud. Le gustaría cambiarlos a todos por sus monstruos de nieve, así sería más rápido y mejor, pero los monstruos eran demasiado problemáticos para hacer labores humanas, era muy destructivos y sobretodo demasiado torpes. Bueno, se tuvo que limitar de usarlos como parte de su ejército. Junto con hombres de aquellos reinos y países que invadió como su plan maestro de conquistar el mundo. Alguien como ella se merecía el mundo y que los demás la admiraran.

Continuo hasta llegar a la sala donde sus generales la esperaban, cada uno de los hombres se puso firme con su llegada.

-Buenos días mis amores, ¿Cómo va mi vasto imperio?-Camino llamando la atención de sus generales.- Solo espero buenas noticias de cuanto se ha extendido mi territorio-

Cada uno de los hombres presentes se miraron entre sí. A ver quién le daría la informacion a su amada y sádica reina. Un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules levanto la mano con el permiso de hablar. Elsa lo miro detenidamente, si mal no recordaba era un nuevo miembro de su círculo de generales.

Se sentó en su trono hecho de hielo para luego darle el honor de la palabra a su guapo general.

-Su majestad, hemos tenido un gran avance, algunos reinos del norte han sido tomados por nuestro ejército-Sonrió a escuchar eso en verdad estaba logrando su cometido. El general desplego un mapa donde se podía ver el avance de su imperio. Noruega estaba completamente bajo su control y la mayor parte del Norte de Europa le pertenecía. Inglaterra y Alemania eran sus obstáculos, igualmente con Escocia. Todas formaban parte de la estúpida Alianza Defensora, un ejército formado por aquellos países que aún no había tocado.

-La Alianza defensora nos ha causado problemas en varios puntos estratégicos, sus monstruos de nieve no soportan las condiciones del ambiente por lo que no podemos hacer mucho con nuestros soldados humanos-El mismo general le dio las indicaciones. Para luego mostrarle los puntos fallidos de su ejército.

-Los hombres de la alianza han usado agua caliente, incluso lava para derretir a las criaturas-El castaño se sentó- Tuvimos muchas bajas, deberíamos limitarnos en conquistar los reinos del norte para reclutar más hombres para nuestro ejército o al menos que usted encuentre la forma para evitar que los monstruos se descongelen- Esos ojos azules la miraban con deseo, ella lo sabía muy bien. Le hizo una seña picara para luego mirar a los demás hombres.

-Estoy en busca de una solución para esa debilidad, pero no se preocupen pronto haré a mis monstruos invencibles-Se rió, haciendo que sus generales la siguieran en su carcajada. Lo hacían por miedo, lo sabía muy bien.

-Para entonces quiero que sigan con su trabajo, he escuchado que Hans anda por ahí, reuniendo otro ejército para atacarme- Elsa había recibido muchos ataques por parte del Ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur, un reino que estaba bajo su dominio. Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él. Recordó su impresión cuando llego con su ejército a las Islas. Sus hermanos mayores trataron de eliminarlas pero fue en vano. Quedando el como el único miembro de tal familia.

-No creo que pueda su majestad, hemos tenido extremo cuidado que alguien fuera de nuestros límites. Y además quien se atreva de lastimar a tal belleza nunca seria perdonado-El mismo castaño hablo. A Elsa le estaba gustando la forma de hablar del sujeto, muy atrevido y seguro de sí mismo, le hablaba con dureza y sin miedo. Le gustaban aquellos hombres que se comportaran de esa forma hacia ella.

-Gracias cariño y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre, si tengo el placer?-Pregunto de manera coqueta.

-Me llamo Robert, soy nuevo en todo esto, pero me da placer estar con la inigualable Reina de las Nieves-Se presentó con una sonrisa presumida.

-Bueno Robert, quisiera reunirme con usted en privado para repasar los planes de la invasión-Elsa se levantó y le hizo señas a los demás para que se fueran. Los hombres se fueron sin decir nada. Sabían que algo así pasaría. La reina era muy atrevida con muchos hombres. En especial aquellos que demostraban una actitud prepotente en su presencia. No cualquiera puede acercarse y admirar su belleza. Al menos aquel que no quisiera vivir pues claro.

Los generales salieron dejando solos al castaño y a la reina. Este se quedó mirando a la puerta para luego desviar la mirada y encontrarse con unos ojos azules penetrantes. Sintió unos labios junto a los suyos. Estaban fríos, como el corazón de la mujer. No entendía como alguien tan bella podría ser tan malvada. Un misterio de la vida, ¿Fue por sus poderes? O ¿Por una mala crianza?

La mujer lo termino de besar, para luego susurrarle algo en el oído- Vamos a mi habitación ahí estaremos más cómodos- Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas. Todos los sirvientes miraban como los dos iban de prisa a la habitación. Entraron besuqueándose hasta llegar a la cama. Ambos querían hacerlo y no lo evitarían.

Después de un largo rato Robert miraba a la hermosa mujer junto a ella. No podía creer lo que había hecho, ¿Por qué era tan mala? ¿Qué había sufrido para hacerla así?, Se levantó y busco su ropa para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía que verificar que nadie estuviera en el lugar.

-¿Para adónde vas, no te he pedido que te fueras?-La reina lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, solo quería tomar un poco de aire-Robert se regresó y se sentó en la cama. Elsa lo miraba con curiosidad. Le parecía que no le había gustado.

-¿Sabes? Algunos hombres por lo menos se toman la molestia de decirme su opinión-Se acomodó un poco para mirar mejor al hombre. Este la miro de reojo para luego mirar al frente.

-Estuvo bien, eres una mujer increíble, pero tengo una duda sobre ti ¿Qué te hizo tan fantástica?-Robert lanzo esa pregunta con algo de duda. La reina se le quedo mirando seriamente. Rogaba que no hubiera metido la pata, ya que su vida estaba en riesgo estando tan cerca de ella. La mujer soltó una risita que lo hizo voltear a verla. Esta se levantó mostrando su cuerpo desnudo para luego ir a buscar un abrigo para cubrirse. Tarareaba una canción bastante extraña para él.

Se oía como una canción de cuna, No entendía por el repentino ruido. Aun así no se atrevió en hablar, no quería hacerla molestar. Elsa se arregló un poco el cabello para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Reconociste la canción?, mi madre la cantaba para mi hermana y a mí cuando íbamos a dormir-La rubia se acostó en la cama para luego hacerle señas que se acostara. Lo hizo y luego la miro a los ojos- ¿Quieres saber cómo surgí?, es una historia muy larga pero te contare mis primeros años-

-¿Tuvo una hermana?, había escuchado de ella, pero no hay ningún retrato en el castillo-Robert escucho sobre la princesa Anna. Nadie la conoció en persona para saber cómo se veía. Según la única persona que la conoció fue el señor Kai.

-Ella murió a los cinco años, lo sé porque yo fui quien la mato-Elsa declaro mientras jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello. Robert sintió un nudo en su garganta a escuchar eso. ¿Mato a su hermana? Y la manera que lo declaraba era tan fría e desinteresada. Lo admitía y no le importaba.

-Eres el primero que se atreve a preguntarme algo sobre mi, muchos simplemente se van y ya-Elsa se enderezo.- Digamos que eres especial, así nadie te juzgara-

-¿Y cómo la mato precisamente?, ¿Congelo su corazón? O ¿Le clavo una estaca de hielo?-Robert se estaba arriesgando en recibir un ataque por parte de la mujer. Esta lo miro con sospecha para luego suspirar.

-Haces muchas preguntas, por lo visto eres muy curioso, bien te contare como todo comenzó.-

Robert solo esperaba una historia corta, pero conociéndola seguro estaba llena de muerte y sufrimiento. La reina de las nieves era conocida por ser despiadada, sínica, asesina, burlona y una persona extremadamente poderosa, con la capacidad de congelar reinos y crear monstruos de nieve gigantes. Ni mencionar de su tremendo problema con los hombres. Si eras un hombre guapo seguro la mujer te iba a seducir. No se imaginaba si llegara tener un hijo. Bueno, su tiempo para tenerlo ya había pasado. Odiaba a los niños. Permitía tener solo un hijo por familia, recordó la vez que mando asesinar a cada segundo o más hijo de cada familia de Arendelle durante su primer año de reinado.

Se quedó huérfana a los ocho por la repentina desaparición del Rey Agdar y la Reina Idun. Según lo único que encontraron en la cama de su habitación fue agua. Como si se los hubiera llevado el mar.

La mujer lo miro para luego empezar contar parte de su extraña personalidad- Nací con estos poderes, al principio era muy traviesa, hacia muchos estragos en el catillo cuando tenía dos y tres años, fui feliz en ese tiempo, me gustaba congelar cosas, en especial animales inocentes-

-Wow ¿Y eso avanzo?-Robert pregunto con sarcasmo. En verdad, no pensaba que desde tan pequeña fuera una tremenda loca.- Eso debió ser muy divertido ¿No?, pisotear unos animalitos es una extraña forma de pasar el tiempo-

¡Si lo era!-Elsa rio, poniendo incomodo al hombre- Todo iba bien, bueno para mí, ya que mis padres me reprendían por hacer tales cosas. Me nalgueaban y me encerraban por un buen tiempo. Pero no servía para nada, me escabullía para salir, así provocando mas problemas.- Miro hacia el techo, esos tiempos eran muy nostálgicos.

-Mis padres me daban todo, me llevaban a algunas fiestas donde desataba un gran caos. Una vez casi mato a uno de los niños de las criadas. La pobre se fue del castillo al día siguiente, alegando que los iba a matar a todos. Y tuvo razón termine matando a cada miembro de mi familia-Soltó otra carcajada.

-Los primeros años de mi vida fueron maravillosos y tranquilos- Elsa frunció el ceño, esto lo noto el castaño- Todo cambio cuando llego mi dulce y querida hermana Anna, la angelita-Hablo con veneno tan solo mencionar su nombre.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle: 32 años antes.**

-¡No quiero verla, No quiero, No quiero!-Gritaba una pequeña Elsa con un vestido negro con azul-¡Quiero que se la lleven, no quiero una hermana!-La niña le gritaba a su padre. Este la miraba con el ceño fruncido, durante el parto, la niña no paraba de golpear la puerta diciendo que la bebé se fuera. Kai y Gerda tuvieron que mantenerla afuera para evitar que entrara.

-¡Elsa debes conocer a tu hermana menor!- La regaño para luego abrirle la puerta donde podia escuchar los gritos de la bebé desde su cuna.- Solo mírala, ya verás que te gustara, te apuesto que serán inseparables- Agdar tuvo que tolerar muchas travesuras de su hija. Su esposa le había dicho que tenían que llevarla al médico, no por sus poderes sino por la manera tan mala de tratar a los demás. Tuvo que poner guardias en las entradas para evitar que saliera y causara problemas en el pueblo. La niña se cruzó de brazo y miro para otro lado. La tomo de uno y la jalo hasta llegar a la cuna.

-¡No quiero conocer a esa cosa, solo llora, llora y llora!-Elsa pateo la pierna de su padre, pero este aguanto el dolor. Había recibido peores golpes, La rubia seguía pateándolo para que la soltara. Una pequeña pelea se formó entre los dos. Idun miraba con horror como su hija le escupía a su padre. Esa niña estaba mal y no quería que se acercara a Anna. Sentía que debía alejarla de ella lo mejor que podía. Recordó cuando le dijeron a Elsa de que tendría un hermanito o hermanita. La niña de a vez de alegrarse tuvo una tremenda rabieta que provoco que la mayor parte del castillo quedara congelado.

Su esposo logro hacer que la niña viera a su hermana, esta sorpresivamente se quedó viendo a Anna con curiosidad. Se quedó tranquila por un buen rato. Al parecer Anna había logrado algo que ellos dos nunca han podido. Controlar al pequeño demonio Elsa.

Elsa miraba a su hermana, esta dejo de llorar cuando la vio. Sus ojos se unieron en ese instante. La pequeña comenzó a reír y extendió los brazos hacia su hermana mayor. Esta hizo una mueca de asco para luego mirar a su padre. Agdar se acercó y se agacho para llegar a su nivel.

-Dile hola a Anna, Elsa. Por lo que veo ella le da gusto en conocerte-Agdar le sugirió y esta con fastidio la volvió a mirar. Su apariencia no le gustaba, no se parecía en nada a ella. ¿Cómo podría ser su hermana? Le toco la nariz y esta respondió agarrando su brazo. Rápidamente lo aparto. Haciendo que Anna volviera a llorar.

-Se echó a perder, deberían votarla ¿Qué tal si compran un perrito? Eso me gustaría-Elsa lo pidió con un sonrisa. Ganándose una mirada de enojo de su padre. Rodo los ojos y miro a la pequeña criatura.- Hola Anna, soy Elsa, tu hermana mayor. Desde ahora soy tu jefe, si digo que hagas algo, lo harás y sin dudar ¿Entendiste?-

Los reyes les dio gusto que su hija mayor le hablara a la pequeña, al parecer iban a ser buenas amigas, pero notaron como Elsa hacia una pequeña esfera de nieve. Algo andaba mal.

-Sino lo haces te lanzare un rayo de hielo y acabare con tu vida-Elsa sostenía la pequeña esfera sobre la pequeña. Anna a ver el brillante objeto, trato de alcanzarlo con sus pequeñas manos. La rubia sonrió a ver como su hermana extendía las manos hacia la esfera.

-¿Lo quieres tocar? Te hare algo mejor, voy a lanzártelo ahora mismo-Elsa iba a lanzar la esfera en la cuna pero su padre la retuvo y la aparto del lugar rápidamente. Idun agarro a su hija para llevarla al otro lado de la habitación. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. El rey llevo a su hija afuera de la habitación. La soltó y está en repuesta le pateo en la pierna. Agdar agarro a su hija. Y la empezó a nalguear. Haciendo que soltara unos lloriqueos tan altos que se escuchaba por todo el castillo.

-¡Eres malo conmigo! ¡Te odio, la odio a ella! ¡Los odio a todos!-Elsa gritaba como un monstruo, los sirvientes que presenciaban lo ocurrido tuvieron que irse de lo horrible que se escuchaban esas palabras por aparte de una niña de cuatro años. Kai y Gerda miraron con tristeza como la niña era tratada. El rey no le gustaba pegarle, pero cuando pasaba la raya, no había marcha atrás.

-¡Esto lo hago por tu propio bien debes entender que no todo gira a tu alrededor!-Agdar la levanto y la miro con ira- ¡Anna es tu hermana y la debes cuidar quieras o no!-Elsa congelo las mangas de su camisa, la bajo para quitarse los trozos de hielo. La niña le saco la lengua y salió corriendo a otro lado. Elsa dejo un rastro de hielo por el pasillo. Sus poderes lo estaban asustando más cada día.

Gerda entro para saber el estado de la reina y de la pequeña princesa. Kai por su parte se acercó al rey dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Agdar lo miro y dio un suspiro pesado.

-No sé qué hacer con ella Kai, Elsa cada día está peor, se comporta de una manera tan fría y malvada para una niña de su edad-

-Dele tiempo señor, muchos niños que crecen con muchas cosas se comportan de esa manera, se acostumbró tanto a ser el centro de atención que cree que Anna se lo quitara-Kai le dio una sonrisa sincera, había pasado por casos así.

-No Kai, lo que ella tiene es algo peor, lo siento en mi corazón, algo malvado está en Elsa y creo que si dejamos que crezca más, terminaremos pagándolo caro-Agdar entro a su habitación, mientras que Kai se quedó mirando el sendero de hielo que la heredera al trono dejo en el pasillo. Sus poderes eran muy serios pero si lograba controlarlos podría hacer grandes cosas, pero ahí estaba la duda, ¿Qué cosas podría hacer? Sintió un escalofrió en pensar en eso.

Elsa se encontraba gritando y tirando todos sus juguetes por todas partes, lanzaba rayos congelando algunas muñecas y luego pisándolas. No podía creer que esa pequeña plaga iba a quitarle su atención. Llevaba poco tiempo que llego y ya la defendían de todo. Noto esos ojos de desprecio por parte de su madre, esos ojos que desde que recordaba siempre le lanzaba.

-¡Ella no va a quitarme lo que por derecho es mío!-Elsa agarro la única muñeca que le quedaba. La miro con odio y para luego congelarla. Empezó a moverla de un lugar a otro mientras se burlaba.

-Miren soy Anna, la pequeña cariñosa-Imitó un pequeña voz simulando a la de su hermana- Soy más linda que Elsa y ella solo es un estorbo. BLA BLA BLA- Elsa agarro la muñeca y simuló ahorcarla.

-¿Crees que puedes llegar y llevarte todo?-La apretó mas hasta quitarle la cabeza- Veremos quien dura más, Tu o yo- La cabeza cayó al piso y luego la piso. Para después destruir el cuerpo entero.

-Pero no puedo acercarme a ti sin que mis padres estén encima-Elsa miro su cama y se puso a pensar ¿Cómo podría estar con ella sin que sus padres la interrumpan? Sonrió para luego reírse. Miro su cuarto y empezó a limpiarlo. El primer paso era comportarse de la mejor manera. A terminar de limpiar y ver que todo estaba arreglado se dispuso a irse a la habitación de sus padres. Por el camino se topó con algunos sirvientes que a verla se apartaron de su camino.

-¡Hola a todos, espero que tengan un bonito día!-Elsa paso dando salticos, haciendo que las personas presentes habrían la boca de la impresión. ¿En verdad era Elsa? Llego a la puerta de sus padres donde vio salir a Kai y a Gerda. Estos de igual forma reaccionaron de manera negativa hacia ella.

-Hola señor Kai, Hola señora Gerda-Elsa hizo una reverencia sorprendiendo a los dos- ¿Me permiten pasar? Por favor quiero disculparme con mis padres- Ambos se apartaron sin dejar en verla con asombro, esta les agradeció y entro dejándolos muy impactados. Normalmente nunca se disculpaba y pedía permiso para algo. Les parecía increíble que cambiara su actitud tan pronto.

-Por lo que veo, en ver a su hermana la ha cambiado ¿No Kai?-Gerda lo miro con una sonrisa pero este seguía mirando la puerta con sospecha- ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, lo que pasa es que me parece muy repentino su cambio. No dudo que haya cambiado pero fue de golpe, algo me huele mal aquí-Kai se retiró junto a la mujer. Tenía que vigilar bien a esa niña.

Adentro los reyes miraban a Elsa con asombro. Los dos estaban en la cama jugando con Anna. La reina por instinto tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos. No quería que la volviera atacar.

-Mami, Papi, perdonen mi rabieta de antes, estuve jugando en mi habitación y no pude dejar en pensar en Anna, y si quiero jugar con ella y cuidarla papi ¿Me dejan?-Elsa hablaba de una manera calmada y muy respetuosa. Algo que ni iba con su personalidad, Agdar se levantó y camino hacia ella, para luego tomarla y llevarla a la cama. Donde Anna a verla empezó a extender sus brazos hacia ella. El rey le hizo señas a su esposa para que la dejara en la cama. Idun negó con la cabeza, pero su esposo la presiono.

La mujer la dejo en la cama y Elsa la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Hola Anna, sé que no fui buena contigo antes, pero desde ahora seremos grandes amigas-Anna comenzó a reír y Elsa le dio un fuerte abrazo. Agdar miraba la escena con felicidad, por fin su hija actuaba como tal. Anna era un milagro. Aseguraba que Elsa se convertiría en una gran mujer. Idun por su parte sentía un dolor en su corazón en verlas juntas. Sabía que algo le iba a pasar a la pequeña, pero decidió darle una oportunidad a Elsa. Quizás podría cambiar.

Por su parte Elsa estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar, era muy asquerosa y olía mal. Pero sonrió de una manera siniestra sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Ya tenía todo planeado solo debía esperar que estuvieran solas.

El tiempo paso y ambas crecieron jugando juntas, pero no todo era color de rosas en varias ocasiones Elsa intento uno que otro plan para deshacerse de ella. Tenía que ser precavida y hacer que todo fuera un accidente. Sus padres habían colocado una extrema vigilancia durante un tiempo por lo que tenía que jugar con Anna para hacerle creer que estaban bien.

Intento varias cosas, como lanzarla por la ventana. Dejarla abandonada en una habitación llena de murciélagos o congelarla pero ninguna había funcionado. Siempre un sirviente estaba cerca para impedírselo. Tuvo que soportar a la pelirroja por mucho tiempo y cuando cumplió los cinco años, se había vuelto demasiado fastidiosa con sus poderes. Cada momento le pedía hacer muñecos de nieve ¿Si hacemos un muñeco?, esa petición la estaba volviendo loca. Con tan solo escuchar las palabras le daban ganas de atravesarla con una estaca de hielo.

Pero no todo era en vano, con el constante uso de sus poderes, hizo que los desarrollara mejor a tal punto de hacer cualquier cosa con ellos. No les tenía miedo, todo lo contario era una parte importante de su meta. Los días pasaban y así sus momentos con Anna. Desde temprano la paraba para jugar en el gran salón. Al principio le molestaba pero se dio cuenta después que era el momento adecuado para deshacerse de ella. Cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir, lo iba hacer en ese tiempo. Eliminar a Anna de una vez por todas.

En la habitación que compartían las dos, los rayos del sol iban apareciendo. La pequeña Anna en notar esto. Se escabullo hasta la cama de su hermana mayor, se asomó por el borde e hizo un ruido para llamar a Elsa. Como no le contesto se subió y se puso sobre ella. La zarandeó un poco para despertarla. La princesa con su pijama negro con toques de azul hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Elsa, Elsa, despierta ya no duermas!-Anna la llamo para que la rubia medio abriera un ojo. Para notarla encima de ella.

-Vete a dormir Anna, es muy temprano-Respondió con algo de pesadez. La pelirroja se lanzó de espalda.

-Ya no quiero, ¡El sol despertó y yo también! ¡Ahora debemos jugar!- Anna actuaba dramáticamente. Pero su hermana seguía roncando. La miro por unos segundos para abrir uno de sus ojos.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-La pequeña dijo con algo de risa. Elsa a escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos pero no con alegría. Frunció el ceño y se enderezo fulminando con su mirada a la pequeña. Esa frase la sacaba de quicio. La pelirroja retrocedió por la manera que la estaba viendo. En ocasiones su hermana le daba unas miradas de enojo, le daba miedo verla así.

-¡Lo único que haces es fastidiar! ¿No te cansas de lo mismo? ¡Vamos hacer un muñeco, vamos hacer un muñeco, Bla Bla Bla!-Elsa hizo con su mano una imitación de la boca de Anna. Pero esta comenzó a reír, haciendo que se enojara más. !Hasta aquí! No iba a tolerar más a esta estúpida. Apunto un dedo hacia ella. Un simple rayo bastaría para acabar con ella, no le importaba que se viera como un accidente. Si tenía que aguantar una vez más a esta niña le iba a dar un ataque.

Anna ignoro lo que hacía para luego mirarla con una sonrisa- Elsa debemos aprovechar la mañana, nadie está despierto a estas horas y podemos hacer lo que queramos en el gran salón, ¿No te acuerdas?-

-¡Es cierto!-Elsa bajo la mano y miro con malicia a la niña. Se había olvidado lo que planeaba hacer con ella cuando jugaran ahí. Era muy olvidadiza casi mete la pata. Sonrió para luego hablarse a la fastidiosa.

-Bueno Anna, entonces vamos- La niña sonrió y tomo de la mano a la rubia para luego salir corriendo de su habitación rumbo al gran salón. Elsa tuvo que decirle que guardara silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras. Era muy escandalosa. Llegaron al salón y Elsa cerró la puerta muy bien, para evitar que alguien entrara. Anna corría en círculos y no dudo en acercarse.

-¡Haz la magia! ¡Haz la magia!-La pelirroja decía con alegría. Se paró en frente y le indico que se acercara, hizo con sus manos una esfera de color azul para luego lanzarla arriba haciendo que nevara en el salón. La niña gritaba de alegría, mientras ella la veía con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Era el momento pero debía idear algo que se viera como accidente. Empezaron a jugar, haciendo muñecos de nieve y patinando en el hielo. Incluso se puso hacer un muñeco algo gracioso.

Se lo mostro a Anna y esta se puso a brincar. Le puso brazos de madera para luego moverlo hacia la niña.

-¡Hola soy tu amiguito Olaf y adoro los abrazos!-Elsa hizo con su voz la del muñeco mientras Anna aplaudía. Pero ella continuo hablando con el muñeco.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasan a las niñas que me hacen enojar?-Pregunto Olaf mientras Elsa lo movía, Anna se acercó para saber.

-¡Se mueren!-Grito la rubia con un voz tenebrosa, haciendo que Anna gritara por el miedo y salió corriendo para ocultarse detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada. Elsa se puso a reír. Le pareció muy gracioso la manera que grito la pelirroja.

-Ese muñeco no me gusta Elsa-Anna lloro, mientras que Elsa la miraba con decepción. Tumbo el muñeco para luego acercarse a la cobarde.

-Deja de ser tan llorona, solo estaba jugando, un muñeco no te puede matar-Declaro rodando los ojos de lo estúpido que sonaba, pero pensó mejor esa posibilidad. ¿Sus muñecos podrían hacerle algo así a una persona? Miro como Anna salía de su escondite para luego señalarle una colina de nieve que había hecho. Ya sabía lo que quería. Ambas corrieron hacia allá. Elsa se puso atrás de Anna y de lo más alto de la colina se deslizaron hasta un punto donde Elsa empujo a Anna hacia otra colina. La niña cayó y luego salió riéndose.

-¡Elsa atrápame!-Anna comenzó a saltar y la rubia hizo otras colinas una más alta que la otra. La niña iba saltando cada una hasta llegar a una altura muy peligrosa. Elsa miraba como la niña llegaba a la última y hacia un último salto. En ese instante sonrió con malicia y bajo sus brazos, mirando con satisfacción lo que iba ocurrir.

-¡Wuju!- Anna grito saltando la última colina, pero a percatarse que Elsa no había hecho otra, miro hacia abajo con mucho miedo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, que la miraba con enorme sonrisa, sin nada que pudiera hacer se precipito hacia el suelo- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Hubo un grito antes de escucharse un fuerte golpe. Elsa vio todo en cámara lenta, la cara de miedo de su hermana le había dado gusto. Miro por unos momentos hacia arriba para luego acercarse a la pelirroja que estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo. No se movía ni siquiera respiraba. Agarro su cabeza y la movió un poco. Noto como la sangre comenzaba a manchar el suelo. Hizo una mueca de asco. Y se alejó un poco para no mancharse los pies. Miro por mucho tiempo el cuerpo de su hermana.

Se sentía diferente matar a una persona que a un pájaro o lagartija. ¿En verdad la mato?, estuvo pensando en eso hasta que su mente proceso lo que hizo. Sonrió para luego ver la puerta. Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose, rápidamente tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Anna, sin importar llenarse de su sangre.

-¡Papa, Mamá!- Grito simulando tristeza, se mordio la lengua con fuerza, provocando un fuerte dolor que le hizo sacar lágrimas. La puerta abrió de golpe, entrando los reyes que viendo la escena no dudaron en correr hacia ellas. La reina pego un grito de terror, en arrebatarle el cuerpo. Idun miro con espanto el cuerpo de su hija cubierta de sangre, trato de tomar su pulso pero no sentía nada. Puso su oído y su corazón no latía. Su rostro se deformo del miedo y la ira que sentia.

-¡Tú la mataste!-Idun se abalanzo contra Elsa para colocarla en el suelo mientras la apretaba con fuerza. La niña luchaba para quitársela pero la reina no la dejaba,sus ojos estaban lleno de odio.

Agdar aparto a su esposa y noto como Elsa se paraba con dificultad. Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Anna y lo tomo con rapidez para luego agarrar a Elsa de un brazo para irse en busca de alguien que los podría ayudar. La reina lo siguió al establo donde tomaron sus caballos, para tomar rumbo hacia el valle de los Troll, que según un libro que tenían en la biblioteca vivían en un valle en las montañas.

El rey tuvo que llevarse a Elsa con él. Mientras la reina cargaba con el cuerpo de su hija menor. Agdar notaba las lágrimas de su esposa. Estaba abatida y no la culpaba, esto no había salido como esperaba. Elsa durante cuatro años se había portado bien con Anna. Dejo de ser tan peleadora, incluso era más educada. La miro y notaba como miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa. ¿Podía ser posible que lo hiciera a propósito?

-¿Adónde vamos papi?-Pregunto Elsa mirando a su padre con una extraña sonrisa. Estaba cubierta de sangre y con esa cara le daba miedo.

-Vamos a ver a unas criaturas que viven en un valle, creo que nos pueden ayudar-A decir eso Elsa frunció el ceño y miro nuevamente al frente. Agdar no sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no quería saberlo.

Continuaron hasta llegar al lugar. Elsa miraba un montón de rocas medianas con algo verde en ellas. Su padre le empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. En eso las rocas empezaron a rodar hasta ellos. De repente se transformaron en unas criaturas pequeñas y muy extrañas para ella. Estas los miraban con asombro, en especial con el cuerpo de la niña que estaba llena de sangre. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Son los reyes-Uno de ellos hablo. Elsa le impresiono que hablaran se puso al lado de su padre en donde otra criatura, que se veía más vieja que las demás se acercaba a ellos.

-Déjenme ver-Gran Pabbie examino el cuerpo de Anna, miro su frente y noto una tremenda herida. Toco su pecho y no pudo sentir nada. El Troll negó con la cabeza y miro a los reyes. Estos tenían sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo siento mis reyes no puedo hacer nada, la niña murió al instante del golpe ¿Pero cómo paso esto?- Ambos adultos soltaron un grito de dolor. La reina tomo entre sus brazos a la niña. No estaba muerta, su pequeña no estaba muerta. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer encima de la cabeza de la niña. El rey la abrazo con fuerza, mientras lloraba. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse, sin Anna, todo no tenía sentido.

El Troll se fijó en Elsa. Esta no mostraba ninguna emoción se mantenía inexpresiva. Esta clavo sus ojos azules en él. Gran Pabbie sintió de golpe un aura tan repúgnate y oscura. Esa niña era un monstruo, y no solo eso, sus poderes le provocaban un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. Tomo valor y se acercó a ella. Los reyes lo notaron. La analizo y pudo darse cuenta de lo que podía ser capaz.

-¿Cómo murió tu hermana?-Pabbie pregunto con calma.

-Estábamos jugando, Anna saltaba en unas colinas de nieve y no me di cuenta hasta que escuche un golpe contra el suelo-Elsa comenzó a llorar, la herida de la legua que se había hecho le provocaba un buen dolor.- ¡Fue un accidente, no quería que le pasara nada malo! ¡Tuve que ser más responsable!-El llanto fue suficiente para que el rey se acercara abrazarla. Pero Idun tenía una mirada asesina.

-Elsa ven, te enseñare algo-Gran Pabbie hizo unos movimientos con sus manos para que luego aparecieran unas imágenes. Elsa se acercó por pura curiosidad.

-Debes controlar tus poderes, hay algo hermoso en ellos, pero el miedo será tu perdición-Las imágenes mostraban a una Elsa más adulta de color azul pero de repente se puso roja, siendo atacada por las siluetas de las personas- Cuando llegue el momento vas a….- No pudo terminar ya que de golpe las imágenes se pusieron negras y la silueta de una Elsa adulta de color negro se alzaba entre las demás. La niña miraba fascinada lo ocurrido.

El Troll miro horrorizado como la Elsa negra, movía sus brazos provocando que las personas a su alrededor fueran atravesadas por múltiples estacas y a terminar unos ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad. Todos menos Elsa retrocedieron del miedo. La imagen desapareció dejando un silencio tenebroso en el lugar.

-Esto no puede ser, ¡Dios Mío!-El Troll miro con Horror a la niña. Iba a convertirse en un ser despiadado y de un corazón frio. Que iba traer muerte y angustia por donde pasara.- Su majestad les sugiero que regresen. Es muy peligroso andar solos a estas horas-

-Eso fue lindo, ¿Me veré fuerte e intocable?-Elsa pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pabbie trago saliva. Tenía que inventar algo mejor.

-No Elsa, eso significa que tu vida estará llena de problemas, que sino afrontas te llevaran a tu perdición- La niña frunció el ceño y fijo su mirada en sus padres. Estos la miraban con miedo, pero le restó importancia. El rey rápidamente se fue junto a su familia. Fue una mala idea pedirles ayuda. Ahora estaba más asustado. Gran Pabbie miro como se iban con tristeza. Uno de los Trolls se le acerco.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Gran Pabbie?-

Lo miro con una gran tristeza.- Debemos irnos lejos de aquí, no podemos quedarnos ahora que sabe de nuestra existencia, tenemos muchos conjuros que podría llegar a usar-

En eso una de las Trolls se acercó con un niño rubio, lo presento como Kristoff, que poseía a un reno bebé como compañero. Este fue testigo de la escena. Y se dio cuenta que esa niña no era buena.

A llegar al castillo, hubo un entierro. Los habitantes de Arendelle lloraron por la muerte de una de las princesas. Muchos se preguntaban lo ocurrido, pero los reyes dijeron que se había caído por las escaleras. Esto ayudo en calmar el alboroto. Aun así los que vivían en el castillo, sabían que la responsable era la niña con poderes de hielo. El día pasó lentamente, pero el ambiente estaba lleno de dolor y angustia. Hasta de miedo ya que muchos de los sirvientes murmuraron que Elsa había matado a Anna.

Agdar después de enterrar a su hija. Llevo a Elsa en su habitación. Esta no había dicho nada más sobre lo ocurrido. No debía presionarla, pero no dejaba de pensar que la niña no le decía la verdad.

La rubia en estar en su habitación. Ahora de ella nada más otra vez. Se puso a reír de la emoción y felicidad que le causaba en quitar del medio a Anna.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes!-Se tiro en su cama con unas sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero algo la inquietaba. Las imágenes que le mostro esa rara criatura no se le quitaban de la mente. En especial lo que dijo. ¿Debía afrontar sus problemas? Ya hacia eso, Anna fue un enorme problema desde hace mucho.

-Me parece increíble lo que paso, ¿Qué significara?, ese viejo me dijo que mis poderes tienen algo hermoso-Miro su mano para luego pensar.- Iré a ver cómo estas mis padres, seguro que ya se calmaron en especial la loca que tengo como madre- Se sobo en la parte donde Idun la había agarrado con fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera. Era como si quisiera matarla, ella nunca iba a dejar que la vuelva tratar de esa forma. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el de sus padres. Cuando llego noto la puerta entre abierta. Y pudo ver como sus padres discutían.

-¡Debemos llevarla lejos, es una amenaza, nos matara igual que a Anna!-Su madre le gritaba con fuerza a su padre.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!Es tu hija por todos los cielos¡-Agdar venia soportando las declaraciones horribles sobre su hija. Idun decía que debían desterrarla e incluso matarla. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Era su hija después de todo.

-¡Esa niña no es mi hija! ¡Es un monstruo!-Idun lo miraba con ira. -¡Me arrepiento en tenerla, supe desde que nació con esos poderes que iba hacer un infierno!-

Agdar no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tal vez la muerte de Anna le afecto mucho.- Idun descansa, mañana hablaremos sobre Elsa, veras que encontraremos que hacer con ella- La abrazo con la esperanza de calmarla. Podía cometer otra locura y no quería que algo más le pasara a su familia.

Por su parte Elsa corrió devuelta a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Su rostro no mostraba tristeza ni miedo. Sus dientes crujían de la ira que tenía. Sus padres se iban a deshacer de ella. La habitación comenzó a congelarse. Su cuerpo temblaba, no lo iba a permitir. Si iba a caer se los llevaría con ella. Comprendió lo que quiso decir el Troll, sobre afrontar sus problemas y ya tenía dos nuevos en el medio.

La noche cayó y todos se fueron a dormir. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras pero una pequeña sombra se movía entre ellos. La sombra siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a la puerta de los reyes en donde la abrió poco a poco. Pudo notar como ambos dormían en su cama. Entro y se acercó con cuidado. Cuando llego se subió a la cama y se colocó entre ellos.

La luz de la luna mostro a una Elsa con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente. Miro a sus padres que dormían plácidamente.

-¿Así que quieres eliminarme? Bueno, ahora quiero saber cómo lo harán cuando estén congelados- Elsa extendió sus manos hasta el pecho de ambos e hizo que una esfera azul se metiera dentro de ellos. De golpe ambos abrieron los ojos por el inmenso dolor que tenían. A notar a su hija encima mirándolos con una sonrisa tenebrosa, no dudaron en tratar de levantarse, pero el dolor aumento, sintiendo un frio que recorría su cuerpo. Miraron con horror como su pecho se empezaba a congelar.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Ayuda por favor!-Idun trato de gritar pero su garganta ya había perdido esa capacidad. Apenas se escuchaba su voz.

-¿Qué hiciste Elsa? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?-Agdar trato de alcanzarla con su mano pero esta la desvió con un golpe.

-Ustedes quisieron eliminarme, así que decidí hacerlo primero. Y si papi, yo mate a Anna a propósito, pero no se preocupen pronto estarán con su angelito-Elsa miro como los cuerpos se congelaban por completo dejando dos figuras de nieve. Hizo una mueca y le dio un golpe a cada uno, así provocando que se rompieran en pedazos.

Soltó una risita y salió dando salticos de la habitación. Ahora nada la podría detener, tenía el espacio libre para hacer lo que quisiera. A la mañana siguiente los sirvientes miraron con horror un charco de agua en la cama de los reyes. Buscaron por todas partes, incluso avisaron a otros reinos pero nunca se hayo rastro de ellos.

Cuando fueron a ver a Elsa ella estaba leyendo un libro. Les dio un alivio en verla ahí. Creyeron que los reyes fueron secuestrados, pero al parecer no lograron llevársela. Esta les regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Para después seguir leyendo su libro. Tenía que esperar en volverse reina para dar el siguiente paso.

-Soy la más poderosa y hermosa del mundo- Se rió para luego mirar el pueblo por la ventana. –Solo esperen mis queridos súbditos que la Reina de las Nieves pronto los gobernara-Se dispuso a leer otro libro en especial de guerras y conquistas.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle: 13 años después.**

Había llegado el momento más esperado por todos. La princesa Elsa había cumplido la edad suficiente para coronarse reina. Muchos reinos mandaron a sus representantes y una gran fiesta en el pueblo había empezado. Elsa ya una mujer hermosa de 21 años, se encontraba colocándose la ropa respectiva que debía usar. Camino y tomo las reliquias que su padre había alzado cuando se corono. Miro el retrato donde podía verlo parado en la misma iglesia. Siendo observado por los demás.

-Llego la hora padre, ¿Estas orgulloso?-Elsa lo miro con burla- Tu pequeña monstruo tomara las riendas de este patético reino pero no te preocupes seré la mejor reina que Arendelle y el mundo podría tener- Salió de su habitación, recibiendo las reverencias de sus sirvientes. Todos temblaban ante ella. Se sintió excelente. Se había suprimido en sus travesuras, paso el tiempo leyendo todo sobre estrategias de guerra y de otros reinos, pero les dejo muy en claro que si se atrevían en fallarles no dudaría en acabar con su vida.

Salió y se montó en su carruaje donde seria llevada a la iglesia. Por el camino pudo ver a un rubio muy atractivo que la miraba de una manera irrespetuosa. Esta le sonrió con malicia y el rubio simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue junto a un reno. No le dio importancia y siguió disfrutando de su día. A llegar y estar frente al padre de la iglesia. Sostuvo los dos objetos para empezar su coronación. Las voces de los cantantes le molestaban pero tenía que ser paciente, no era el momento de dar su golpe.

El padre comenzó a decir esas palabras que le parecían fastidiosas ¿Por qué no la corona y ya?. Vio como agarraba la corana con la que la nombraría oficialmente reina. – Larga vida a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle- Termino de decir para colocar la corona sobre su cabeza. Hubo aplausos y pudo notar a un pelirrojo que la miraba con deseo. Elsa le dio una sonrisa y este le dio una de arrogancia. Miro al pelirrojo por unos segundos. Al parecer se encontró a alguien muy especial.

Devuelta en el castillo los invitados bailaban con alegría. Miraba todo con fastidio, en verdad eran muy estúpidos. Camino hasta su trono y Kai no tardo en presentarla. A verla todos se inclinaron.

-Es un placer tenerlos aquí a todos, como Reina me da gusto que los aliados de mi reino estén aquí-Elsa hablo con elegancia- Pero les debo decir que tengo planes para todos ustedes, desde ahora Arendelle no será este pequeño territorio, se extenderá mas de sus fronteras y no solo eso, los demás reinos se unirán a mi sin lugar a dudas-

Los presentes compartieron miradas de confusión ¿La reina les estaba declarando la guerra?

-¿Qué significa eso, piensa invadirnos?-Un pelirrojo salió entre la multitud y la miro con intriga. Elsa sonrió en ver que era el mismo que la miraba con deseo. Bajo mediando sus caderas, hasta llegar a él. Este la miraba de una manera extraña.

-Me imaginó que eres Hans de las Islas del Sur ¿No?-Puso una mano en su mejilla- Eres muy guapo, ¿No te interesa ser mi rey?, necesito que alguien gobierne mi imperio junto a mí-

Hubo un enorme escándalo en el salón pero Elsa dio un fuerte golpe con su pie y todo comenzó a congelarse. Asustando a los invitados.

-¡Cierren la boca que ahora yo soy su única gobernante!-Grito. Hans a ver todo retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo. No podía creer que la reina fuera una bruja- ¿Qué me dices Hans?-

-Yo….. No sé, ¿Qué demonios eres? Y ¿Que se supone que es esto?-Hans miro con asombro como la reina extendía sus manos y la ropa tradicional desaparecía, dejando en su lugar un traje negro con detalles en azul. Se arregló un poco el cabello, para quitarse el estilo pésimo que poseía.

-En verdad me da gusto en librarme de ese atuendo, no sabes lo estúpida que me sentía- Elsa dio unas vueltas- Estuve diseñando este traje desde hace mucho pero esperaba convertirme en reina-Se rio.

-¡Es un monstruo!-Grito un anciano con lentes- ¡Debemos detenerla nos va! ¡Agh!- El Duque de Weselton fue decapitado por una criatura de hielo que apareció de repente. Esta parecía un hombre pero su cara estaba cubierta por hielo. Sus guarda espaldas iban atacar pero recibieron unas lanzas de hielo en su pecho. Más de esos soldados aparecieron, rodeando a todos los presentes. Algunos tenían garras y otros espadas.

-¡Escúchenme bien todos ustedes, inclínense ante mi o morirán igual que esos tres!-Elsa grito, Ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Solo faltaba esperar. Los invitados comenzaron a inclinarse y eso la hizo sonreír. Ahora faltaba comenzar su invasión a otros reinos y nada la podría parar. Miro como Hans la miraba con miedo, se acercó y le planto un apasionado beso. Un hombre así debía pasar su tiempo con ella.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle: Tiempo Actual.**

Robert no podía creer semejante historia. Desde pequeña era un monstruo ¿Cómo podía vivir teniendo la sangre de tantas personas en sus manos?

-Hans se escapó luego que masacrara a su familia y busco ayuda en otros reinos-Elsa se paró y miro por la ventana.- Así fue como me volví lo que soy, mis padres eran unos idiotas y mi hermana una inadaptada- El hombre se puso al lado suyo.

-¿No sientes algo de culpa?, después de todo era tu familia-

Elsa lo miro de reojo y soltó una carcajada- Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice ¿Para qué?, soy la mujer más poderosa del mundo y pronto conquistare los territorios faltantes-

-Pero no podrás sino haces a tu ejército más poderoso-Robert noto como la reina fruncía el ceño. Elsa sabía muy bien que no podría hacer algo con ellos. Los Troll que eran los únicos que poseían hechizos capaces de hacer tal cosa, se habían ido desde hace décadas. Los bastardos sabían que iría por ellos por eso se largaron.

-Si supiera donde están esos malditos Trolls, pudiera encontrar la solución a mi problema-Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared. Robert la miro con ira. Y disimuladamente saco un cuchillo de su espalda. Elsa volteo a verlo y se sorprendió por el objeto pulsante en su mano.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?, no me digas que piensas asesinarme-La rubia exclamo con sarcasmos.- Sabia que algo andaba mal contigo, eres un espía enviado por Hans ¿Cierto? Ja, ¿sabes cuantos han intentado lo mismo?-

-Yo sé dónde están los Trolls-Esta afirmación sorprendió a la rubia- Y nunca los encontraras, me daba curiosidad sobre tu vida, quería saber que te volvió así- Se comenzó acercar y su apariencia cambio a la de un hombre de cabello rubio. Elsa se quedó impactada por lo ocurrido, incluso su voz cambio.

-Espera, yo me acuerdo de ti, eres el mismo hombre que vi con un reno hace años-Lo señalo con su dedo, para luego sonreírle con lujuria- Eres más atractivo de cerca, por lo visto quisiste pasar tiempo conmigo, no debías haberte disfrazado, te hubiera dejado entrar de todas maneras-

-Solo lo hice para entrar desapercibido, alguien como yo llama mucho la atención, te preguntaras como lo hice, bueno fui criado por los mismos Trolls que estaban en el valle. Ellos son mi familia-

-¡Wow!, entonces si sabes dónde están, me gustaría que me llevaras con ellos- Exclamo seductoramente. Kristoff hizo una mueca de asco, nunca quiso acostarse con ella, pero era la única forma de acercarse a la reina.- ¿Qué me dices, me llevaras?-

-¡No!- El rubio se lanzó con el cuchillo, pero rápidamente Elsa convirtió su mano en hielo y atravesó el pecho del hombre. Haciendo que botara sangre por su boca.

-¡Cielos que idiota eres! ¿Pensaste que sería fácil matarme?-Elsa lo miro a los ojos, pero noto como tenía una sonrisa. Esto la confundió ¿Qué lo hacía tan feliz?

-¿Sabes?, me hubiera gustado que fueras más amable, pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir-Kristoff hablaba con dificultad- El cuchillo no te iba a matar, sino yo-

La reina no entendía nada lo que decía. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo que tenía dentro del pecho del rubio. De repente su brazo se cubrió de fuego. Lo saco y pudo ver como se iba derritiendo. Noto como el cuerpo del hombre se iba incendiando y una extraña luz empezaba a salir de él.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡ ¿Qué me hiciste, porque me pasa esto?-Elsa vio con horror como su brazo terminaba de desaparecer.- ¡Eres un .. ¡AGH! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!-Se arrodilló de dolor. En eso miro como Kristoff se paró en frente de ella sin dejar de brillar.

-Los Trolls me dieron una pócima altamente volátil, mi cuerpo acumulara tanta energía que pueda y cuando muera, explotare llevándome todo el castillo conmigo-La sujeto con fuerza. Elsa quería escapar, trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero el dolor se estaba esparciendo por todo su cuerpo y sus piernas le comenzaban a fallar.

-¡AYUDENMEEEE!-Grito desesperada hacia la puerta, pero nadie llegaba.- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡KAI!-

-No te molestes en gritar, le dije a Kai que evacuara a todos del castillo-Miro a Kristoff que poseía una sonrisa de arrogancia- No fue difícil en convencerlos, tus propios sirvientes te desprecian, así que les dio gusto escuchar mi plan.

No podía creérselo, su propia gente la traiciono. Empezó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes. Miedo, tenía miedo.- ¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Yo los mantuve con vida y así me lo pagan!-Elsa sintió un dolor más agudo, miro su pecho y empezaba a salir ese mismo fuego. Estaba asustada, ¿Todos se sentían así cuando los maltrataba? ¿Así se sintieron sus padres?

Miro al techo con varias lágrimas saliendo en sus ojos ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Mami, Papi! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Anna, lo siento tanto! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Elsa se revolvía del dolor. Kristoff sabía lo que pasaba. Gran Pabbie le conto que el hechizo tenía la capacidad de hacer que cualquiera sintiera culpa de sus actos. La reina estaba sufriendo el mismo dolor que les dio a todos aquellos que mato durante todo este tiempo. Este era un acto suicida. El rubio sabía que cuando estuviera cerca de ella tenía que actuar. Se despidió de sus amigos y de su reno Sven. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya sentía que iba a explotar, pero morirá sabiendo que pudo hacer que la Reina de la Nieve sintiera culpa.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Elsa dio un último grito. Cuando toda la habitación se alumbro y una fuerte explosión ocurrió, destruyendo por completo el castillo de Arendelle. Cuando se disipo el humo, los habitantes notaron como el castillo se había reducido a escombros. Los sirvientes miraban con tristeza el lugar donde solían vivir. Los monstruos de nieve que estaban cerca empezaron a derretirse. Llenando de alegría a todos las personas del pueblo y de otras partes. La noticia de la muerte de la Reina de las Nieves se esparció por todo el mundo, por fin eran libres. Pasaron meses en donde los reinos invadidos comenzaban a surgir nuevamente.

Las banderas del imperio de hielo, fueron removidas y quemadas en todas partes. Su color negro con azul y un copo de nieve como escudo, no iba hacer recordado nunca más.

En Arendelle, donde solía estar el castillo, la misma niña de vestido amarrillo miraba todo con alegría. Desde que se apagó el fuego. Las personas del lugar comenzaron a reconstruir el edificio. No para recordar a la reina sino aquellos reyes que vinieron antes que ella. Buenos y justos que llevaron a Arendelle a la gloria. La niña miraba cada detalle con asombro, pero le llamo la atención un hombre de cabello blanco y de una gran musculatura que estaba colocando unas flores blancas en una de las macetas del lugar.

Se acercó con cuidado para ver que hacía.

-Hola señor, esas flores son muy lindas-La niña noto que su cabello blanco le llegaba a la cintura. Este la miro con una sonrisa. Para luego regalarle una de las flores.

-Sabes pequeña, estas flores son para que el alma de la Reina Elsa descansé-El hombre con el traje negro y blanco rego las flores para luego volver a mirar a la niña.

-Ella era un monstruo, hizo muchas cosas feas y mato a mi mami-Reprocho

-Si era mala, pero no tuvo la culpa, nació de esa forma. En realidad ella es muy buena en otros sitios-La niña lo miro con duda ¿Había otra igual a ella?, Iba a preguntar otra cosa pero escucho la voz de su madre adoptiva. Noto como se acercaba y cuando regreso a ver al hombre con ojos grises, ya no estaba.

-Jovencita que te he dicho sobre deambular sola por este lugar, me da escalofrió tan solo saber que ese monstruo vivía aquí-Tomo de la mano a la niña que no paraba de mirar la flor que le dio ese hombre. ¿La Reina Elsa era buena en otro lugar? ¿Pero en cuál?

En el techo de una casa el hombre sostenía un escudo del mismo color de su traje. Este miro por última vez el nuevo castillo para luego desaparecer dentro de un portal blanco. Un mundo que Elsa nació con el corazón frio como sus poderes.

* * *

 **Fin del One-Shoot.**

 **Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Al principio iba a dejar a Devil Elsa viva, pero dije que no. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
